Tal vez mañana
by Lichib
Summary: ¿Cómo olvidar al primer amor de tu vida? Porque cuando de temas del amor se trataba, por primera vez Hermione Granger no sabía qué responder. OneShot .:Hermione&Víktor:.


**Summary**: ¿Cómo olvidar al primer amor de tu vida? Porque cuando de temas del amor se trataba, por primera vez Hermione Granger no sabía qué responder.

**Disclaimer**: Yo no poseo nada excepto la trama, lo demás pertenece a J.K Rowling. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, u otras historias, es pura coincidencia.

Bueno, aquí les traigo otros de mis cortos OneShot, éste surgió repentinamente cuando miraba la cuarta película de Harry Potter, y se me dio por imaginar cómo habría sido un poco más de historia entre ellos dos. Espero que les guste =) dejen reviews ya sean constructivos o crititivos xD y si pueden pasen a leer mis otras historias.

**Nota: **Quiero aclarar que la descripción del cuarto de baño de los prefectos en este OneShot fue un perfecto copy-paste de la que sale en el libro original (o en las versiones de internet), así que no estoy tomando el crédito por eso; más bien pido disculpas si a alguien le parece inapropiado.

Otra pequeña aclaración, la escena que está en cursiva es el recuerdo que Hermione tiene de ese día.

Tal vez mañana

La primera semana de ese mes siempre era la más bonita.

La llegada de la primavera traía consigo las alegrías que todos compartían, ya que en esa época, en Hogwarts- colegio de magia y hechicería- los exámenes quedaban en el olvido, dándole lugar a los preciados momentos al sol y cerca del lago en los preciosos jardines del terreno.

Las risas de los alumnos inundaban el lugar como el más brillante primer rayo de sol al alba. Incluso los profesores se quedaban pasmados viendo cómo el astro rey se perdía entre las sutiles ondas que el calamar gigante provocaba cada vez que decidía sacar uno de sus tentáculos para jugar con lo de primer año. Todo era muy bonito.

Demasiado bonito.

Ese día era uno de los más tranquilos que recordaba haber disfrutado en muchísimo tiempo. No se había topado con ningún travieso para hacerle recordar cuáles eran las reglas que ella tan responsablemente se encargaba de imponer.

Cualquiera diría que era un día perfecto.

Cualquiera menos Hermione Granger, quien con nerviosismo se retorcía las manos.

No había sido difícil escapar de sus amigos. Después de todo ¿a quién más que a ella se le podía ocurrir ir a la biblioteca en un día tan lindo? Pero la mirada de Ginny sobre su nuca mientras atravesaba el agujero del retrato todavía parecía taladrarle la cabeza cuando recodó el pasillo a la izquierda de la tercera planta.

Era una ridícula.

Tal vez debía dejar de mentirles a todos. O tal vez, simplemente, debería terminar por confiar a su mejor amiga todos sus secretos. Después de todo ella había sido honesta al confesarle sus sentimientos por Harry en su primer año.

Sacudió la cabeza con ahínco, como si así su maraña de pensamientos fuera a ahuyentar. Inhaló una buena bocanada de aire y la soltó conforme seguía avanzando por aquel solitario pasillo.

No le gustaba estar sola. Siempre que tenía tiempo libre, podía inspirarse en terminar sus deberes, luego podía escoger un buen libro de la sección de Literatura Muggle en la biblioteca, sentarse en su butaca favorita junto a los ventanales de su Sala Común y disfrutar de la lectura, recorrer aquellos mismos pasillos en busca de los quebranta reglas y hacerlos guardar el orden, o bien podía platicar con Harry y Ron acerca de cualquier tema. Pero estar ahí sola, con la mente absolutamente en blanco, la haría pensar.

Y eso le aterraba.

Porque fue por esas épocas que…

-¡Hola, Hermione!

La aludida pegó tal bote que, si los tejados de Hogwarts no tuvieran la altura del de catedrales, se hubiera dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.

-¡L-Luna! ¡Vaya, me espantaste, creí que…! ¿Pero qué traes en la cabeza?- chilló la castaña, para luego observar con desconfianza unas enormes orejeras felpudas y de un amarillo chillón que la rubia portaba.

-¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a estos?- Luna se señaló las orejeras y luego le quitó importancia con un movimiento de mano.- Son para protección. A veces pueden ser un poco rudos…

-¿Q-qué cosa?- _de seguro me arrepentiré de haber preguntado._

-Los _Gerdyroot- _Luna miró a través de la ventana con aire soñador antes de seguir hablando.-…tienen la forma de una cebolla, con tallo pequeño y algunos vellos que salen desde la raíz hasta el corazón central… porque tienen 3 corazones y son útiles en pociones para curar enfermedades pulmonares. Los Gerdyroot también ahuyentan a los Gulpimg Plumpies.

La manera en que ella describía parecía tan convincente, pero como cualquiera que estuviera en su sano juicio sabría que esas eran puras patrañas.

-¿Y… esas cosas atacarán tus orejas?

-Mi padre y yo creemos que les gusta morder las orejas de los humanos, sí.- Luna asintió despacio, con sus ojos todavía puestos en los jardines.- Bueno, nos vemos, Hermione.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A los invernaderos ¿dónde más podría conseguir _Gerdyroot_?

-Claro…

Cuando la Ravenclaw se hubo ido dando saltitos, ella soltó todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones en un sonoro suspiro. Al menos no le había preguntado a dónde se dirigía ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se sacudió los pies cuando creyó pisar algo que no pudo distinguir entre toda la paja regada por el suelo de piedra.

La lechucería.

Atestada con diferentes nidos y grietas en las paredes, donde un montón de lechuzas ululaban tranquilas al ritmo del compás del viento. Algunas le dieron giro a sus cabezas en un perfecto ángulo de 360° para verla acercarse. Otras chillaron y escondieron la cabeza en una de sus alas.

Otras, pues, ni se inmutaron.

¿Cómo era posible que aquellos animales la pusieran tan nerviosa?

_No son las lechuzas, Hermione. Son lo que traen…_

Si sus amigos la vieran ahora, no tendría nada más que confesar. La hora de la mensajería había tomado lugar en el desayuno, como muchos años antes. Y cualquiera que conociera lo suficiente a Hermione Granger, sabía que nunca faltaba su eterna copia de _El Profeta. _

¿Entonces cuál era la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, tan nerviosa e impaciente? ¿Qué era en realidad lo que estaba esperando?

Decidida a irse de ahí y a punto de dar media vuelta para regresar pronto a su Torre, un sonido en particular la obligó a detenerse.

-Oh…- gimió, mientras llevaba una mano a la altura de su acelerado corazón. Una hermosa y enorme lechuza negra la esperaba en el alféizar de piedra, con un bello ramo de rosas blancas y un trozo de pergamino atado a las patas.

Desató desesperadamente la carta y tomó el ramo de rosas entre los brazos. Intentó acariciar a la lechuza también, pero ésta ya estaba de vuelta en el aire.

Nadie debía saber que había ido. Muy bien entrenada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de pensárselo muy bien, y debatir mentalmente dónde leer la carta y ocultar las rosas; decidió que el mejor sitio hasta ahora era el mismo donde estaba de pie. Podía leer la carta ahí mismo, y disfrutar de su regalo por un rato más.

Eso si nadie subía.

Se acomodó en un rincón, encima de paja limpia y seca. Se cruzó de piernas y apoyó el ramo sobre éstas con delicadeza.

Soltó un último suspiro y abrió la carta. Con el corazón desbordándosele por la boca.

_Querida Hermione,_

_No he dejado de pensar en ti desde que partí de Hogwarts, de eso ya casi dos años. Me enseñaste tantas cosas que nunca olvidaré y nunca terminaré de agradecerte por haber sido tan paciente y comprensiva conmigo, cuando todos los demás sólo se encargaban de juzgarme a su conveniencia. Lo que más me sorprende de ti es la confianza que puedes brindarle a los demás, pareces tener el don de ver lo bueno en las personas. Y lo que más aprendí de ti, sin duda es el valor y la lealtad que siempre mostraste por tus amigos. Yo jamás podré enseñarte algo que ya no sepas, porque aquí en Durmstrang como en muchas partes del norte de Escandinavia, sólo nos preocupamos por las cosas más banales de la vida, y eso hace que seamos desconfiados. Pero gracias a ti soy distinto y he logrado aceptar muchas cosas que antes no hubiera ni siquiera pensado en considerar. Por eso me gustaría enseñarte algunas cosas yo mismo; en esta temporada de Quidditch nos han dado un descanso en primavera, como en Inglaterra. Quisiera invitarte a mi casa en Bulgaria… no es muy grande, pero puede gustarte, y mis padres no molestarán ya que vivo solo en este piso. Si quieres puedes traer a tus padres, pero en verdad me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo a solas. Tal vez… podamos repetir lo que esa vez vivimos en el baño de prefectos del quinto piso ¿recuerdas? Justo cuando decidiste ayudarme a descifrar el acertijo que escondía el huevo de oro de dragón. Eso jamás, jamás lo voy a olvidar._

_Gracias por eso, fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida._

_En verdad me importas Hermione, y espero que yo a ti. Estaré esperando tu respuesta._

_Cariños,_

_Víktor Krum_

¿Por qué las lágrimas corrían a cántaros por sus mejillas? ¿Por qué su corazón parecía latir veloz y lento a la vez? ¿Por qué sus manos temblaban y arrugaban el pergamino conforme sus sollozos asaltaban su pecho? ¿Por qué sus labios parecían danzar a un ritmo que sólo su triste corazón era capaz de marcar? ¿Y, por qué sentía ese enorme y pesado vacío en el centro del pecho?

Era él.

Él todavía seguía asaltándole el pensamiento durante toda la primavera, todavía seguía interrumpiendo sus sueños para darle pasos a sentimientos con lo que no quería encontrarse, todavía podía desconcentrarla en clase con el más sutil movimiento de pluma.

Víktor Krum todavía seguía en el corazón de Hermione.

No, ella tampoco lo olvidaría jamás.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Apresúrate, Víktor.- susurró Hermione con delicadeza, mientras apretaba su enorme mano conforme avanzaban a hurtadillas por el pasadizo oscuro.- Recuerda que nadie nos puede ver. Filch se pondría contentísimo si me pilla a estas horas de la noche, contigo… sobretodo.- A pesar de la oscuridad, la castaña intentó ocultar su sonrojo del búlgaro que caminaba atrás de ella, con pasos más apesadumbrados._

_-¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos?- cuestionó él con ese fuerte acento._

_-Oh, ya sabes… toques de queda.- al notar que su acompañante se quedaba en silencio, decidió agregar algo más a su descripción.- Es la hora en que ya no se nos permite deambular por el castillo, en la que no debemos salir de la cama._

_-Ah… ¿y por qué me has hecho salir de la cama, entonces?- preguntó de nuevo. Hermione se detuvo en seco y un segundo después, el pesado cuerpo de Víktor chocó contra su espalda, ocasionando que se tambaleara de atrás adelante. Víktor la tomó de la cintura fuertemente y la atrajo contra sí.- Cuidado…_

_La chica se dio media vuelta y lo enfrentó con una mirada feroz, y él no pudo evitar preguntarse si había sido buena idea acompañarla, después de todo._

_-Dime una cosa, ¿ya has descifrado cómo abrir el huevo de dragón?- el muchacho negó con la cabeza.- Bien, para este momento Cedric, Harry y no dudo que también Fleur lo hayan hecho. La prueba es en dos días y no puedes ir sin preparación. Quiero ayudarte, así que no cuestione mis métodos, Víktor Krum.- ella sonrió con suficiencia cuando finalizó su discurso. Pero se sonrojó de inmediato cuando sintió el aliento caliente de él sobre su frente._

_-Nunca lo hice._

_-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder._

_Y así se zafó de sus brazos, con un grácil movimiento. Siguieron caminando unos pocos metros más, y cuando llegaron a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado- un mago con pinta de andar perdido, con los guantes colocados al revés, el derecho en la mano izquierda y viceversa- Hermione localizó la puerta, se acercó a ella y, tal como le había indicado Harry, susurró la contraseña: _

_-"Frescura de pino."_

_La puerta chirrió al abrirse. Hermione se deslizó por ella todavía de la mano de Krum, echó el cerrojo después de entrar y, mirando a su alrededor, suspiro con tranquilidad._

_Su reacción inmediata fue pensar que debía llegar a ser prefecto sólo para poder utilizar aquel baño. Estaba suavemente iluminado por una espléndida araña llena de velas, y todo era de mármol blanco, incluyendo lo que pare­cía una piscina vacía de forma rectangular, en el centro de la habitación. Por los bordes de la piscina había unos cien grifos de oro, cada uno de los cuales tenía en la llave una joya de diferente color. Había asimismo un trampolín, y de las ventanas colgaban largas cortinas de lino blanco. En un rincón vio un montón de toallas blancas muy mullidas, y en la pared un único cuadro con marco dorado que representa­ba una sirena rubia profundamente dormida sobre una roca; el largo pelo, que le caía sobre el rostro, se agitaba cada vez que resoplaba._

_Ellos avanzaron mirando a su alrededor. Sus pasos ha­cían eco en los muros. El cuarto de baño era magnífico, y le entraron ganas de abrir algunos de los grifos. Hermione le indicó a Krum que pusiera el huevo al lado de la piscina, después se arrodilló y abrió unos grifos._

_Se dieron cuenta enseguida de que el agua llevaba incorpo­__rados diferentes tipos de gel de baño, aunque eran geles dis­__tintos de cualesquiera que ella hubiera visto antes. Por uno de los grifos manaban burbujas de color rosa y azul del tamaño de balones de fútbol; otro vertía una espuma blanca como el hielo y tan espesa que Hermione pensó que podría so­portar su peso si hacia la prueba; de un tercero salía un va­por de color púrpura muy perfumado que flotaba por la superficie del agua. Hermione, bajo la mirada vigilante del búlgaro, se divirtió un rato abriendo y ce­rrando los grifos, disfrutando especialmente de uno cuyo chorro rebotaba por la superficie del agua formando gran­des arcos. Luego, cuando la profunda piscina estuvo llena de agua, espuma y burbujas (lo que, considerando su tama­ño, llevó un tiempo muy corto), cerró todos los grifos y miró a Víktor, invitándolo a meterse._

_-Bueno…- Víktor la miró sonriente y se acercó a ella. Pero ella dio un paso atrás instintivamente. No es que tuviera miedo de estar a solas con él, no, no, sólo quería sentirse al mando de la situación. El muchacho se inclinó y con movimientos muy suaves para su tamaño corporal, se deshizo de las botas y de la bata que traía puestas. _

_-¿Q-qué haces?- balbuceó Hermione, sonrojándose furiosamente mientras lo observaba quedarse nada más en un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta sin mangas, ceñida a su duro y ancho torso._

_-Dijiste que Harry dijo que era un buen lugar para un baño ¿cierto?- respondió, suprimiendo una sonrisa al ver su reacción.- ¿O quieres que me vaya? Si no quieres ayudarme, lo entenderé._

_-No seas ridículo, es tu huevo… ¡q-quiero decir, tú tienes que descifrar el huevo!- y sin saber por qué, se sonrojó aún más. Luego suspiró. Ella no se iría. Él sabía que ella se moría de curiosidad de saber lo que decía el huevo, y más con sus dotes naturales para encontrarle solución a todo, él la tenía en sus manos. Y ambos eran conscientes de eso. Oh, dulce búlgaro…_

_Después, Víktor se deshizo del resto de ropa y se metió al agua, mientras Hermione giraba bruscamente la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Rayos, de seguro ahora parecía una voyeur que disfrutaba de observar a los demás en sus asuntos personales._

_El agua parecía ser tan profunda que apenas llegaría con los pies al fon­do, pero él era más alto, y afortunadamente ésta era suficiente como para cubrirle hasta el pecho. Hizo un par de largos antes de volver a la orilla y se que­dó mirando el huevo que estaba depositado sobre una mullida toalla al lado de Hermione. Era muy agradable nadar en un agua caliente llena de espuma, mientras por todas partes emanaban vapores de diferentes colores._

_-Por favor, Hermione…- dijo él con voz ronca, alargando los brazos en su dirección._

_-¡N-no creerás que nos bañaremos juntos!_

_-¿Hum? No, no, Hermione, pásame el huevo.- la aludida, más roja que nunca, tomó el huevo de mala gana y se arrepintió luego ya que el huevo de oro pesaba bastante para sus débiles músculos. Se lo alcanzó al muchacho que esperaba a la orilla de la piscina, y se quedó en cuclillas para observarlo._

_Víktor alargó los brazos, levantó el huevo con las ma­nos húmedas y lo abrió. Los gemidos estridentes llenaron el cuarto de baño, reverberando en los muros de mármol, pero sonaban tan incomprensibles como siempre, si no más debido al eco. Volvió a cerrarlo, preocupado porque el sonido pudiera atraer a Filch o a alguien más y los metieran en problemas a los dos._

_-El huevo no hará otra cosa más que chillar…- susurró él, acariciando el huevo con gesto pensativo.- No me dirá nada aquí afuera…- volvió a murmurar, mientras jugaba con el huevo pasándola de una mano a otra.- ¿Será posible?_

_-¿Qué sucede, Víktor?- preguntó Hermione impaciente._

_-Voy a intentar una cosa.- y después el muchacho tomó una bocanada de aire y se hundió en el agua, llevándose el huevo con él. Desde afuera, Hermione se preparó para taparse los oídos, pero sorprendentemente ningún sonido salió de él. Aquella vez no se oyeron gemidos: surgía de él un canto compuesto de gorgoritos, un canto cuyas pa­labras era incapaz de apreciar.- ¡Tienes que oír esto!- le dijo cuando salió de nuevo a la superficie. Tenía la cabeza mojada y una sonrisa en los labios.- Es… increíble. Baja._

_La castaña dudó, pero en su pecho crecía esa enorme intriga que la impulsaba a meterse bajo el agua y escuchar lo que Víktor decía. No muy convencida aún, Hermione se quitó los zapatos y las calcetas, hizo la túnica a un lado pero todavía conservaba el uniforme. Pretendió entrar, pero Víktor la miró socarrón. Ella frunció el ceño._

_-No puedes meterte así- le apremió en su marcado acento búlgaro- Será extraño que regreses a tu Sala Común empapada. Quítate el uniforme, no miraré- llevó una mano a sus ojos y se volteó._

_Hermione sonrió tímidamente y se deshizo de su blusa y su falda. Después de todo… ¿qué tan malo podía ser? Víktor y ella tenían una especie de relación, no eran oficialmente novios, pero se tenían confianza y… bajo el agua, él no notaría nada. Se metió lentamente, con Víktor aún volteado. El agua le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello._

_Hermione tomó aire y se sumergió junto a Víktor. Y entonces, sentados en el suelo de mármol de la bañera llena de burbujas, oyeron un coro de voces misteriosas que cantaban desde el huevo abierto en las manos de él:_

_Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos, _

_que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos. _

_Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto, _

_pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:_

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, _

_y para encontrarlo tienes una hora. _

_Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas! _

_demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

_Hermione se dejó impulsar hacia arriba por el agua, rompió la superficie de espuma y se sacudió el pelo de los ojos._

_-¡El lago negro…!- dijo eufórica cuando salieron del agua- ¿Qué otra cosa puede hablar bajo el agua que no sean criaturas submarinas? ¡Es el lago negro! ¡Es la segunda prueba!- el búlgaro lo meditó un poco - ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Es eso, ¿verdad? —dijo Víktor ligeramente emocionado—. La se­gunda prueba consiste en ir a buscar a las sirenas del lago y... y...- Otra vez pensaba en la can­ción de las sirenas: «Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras.» Daba la impresión de que iban a robarle algo suyo, algo que tenía que recuperar. ¿Qué sería?- Dice que tengo una hora para encontrarlo- murmuró casi en búlgaro, para lo cual Hermione tuvo que afinar el oído._

_-No te preocupes… encontraremos la forma de que eso suceda. Para eso estoy aquí- la castaña puso una mano en su hombro con una delicadeza sólo propia de ella._

_Algo en Víktor pareció reaccionar cuando Hermione lo tocó y soltó el huevo ligeramente. De pronto, la tomó por el rostro y la besó lentamente, juntando sus labios carnosos con los de ella, mientras sentía que ella se tensaba._

_Pero no la iba a dejar ir, no se despegó. Hermione abrió delicadamente los labios, fue cuando Víktor pudo introducirse la lengua y jugar con su boca, batallando en su interior. El chico la tomó de la nuca y de la cintura, presionándola un poco más contra él, luego pasó a su oído y empezó a susurrarle cosas en búlgaro. Hermione soltó un suspiro sofocado, no supo lo que le decía, pero se oía extremadamente sexy. _

_-Vík…tor- gimió Hermione entrecortadamente, cuando Víktor empezó a acariciar su espalda a lo largo, y a su vez besaba su cuello- Pa… ra… Para._

_-¿De veras… quieres… que… pare?- dijo entre besos, yendo de su lóbulo hasta su clavícula y presionando su cintura. Hermione no respondió, aún le costaba reaccionar, Víktor aprovechó esto para bajar un poco más sus manos y tocar lentamente las caderas de la castaña, la cintura, las caderas otra vez, sus muslos, sus nalgas; sentía todo concentrarse en una sola parte de su ser._

_Hermione había comenzado con sus caricias a su espalda y su cabeza, hundiéndolo más en su cuello. Víktor fue hasta la abertura de su sujetador y lo abrió, recorriéndole la espalda sin ser interrumpido. Fue cuando la tomó de la cintura y se separó. Hermione lo miró desconcertada y agitada- ¿Quieres… que pare?- la miró intensamente. A esas alturas, Hermione tenía que seguir._

_-No- susurró en silencio, negando con la cabeza. Víktor volvió a sus labios, pero no tardó en atacar su cuello, esta vez por el otro lado, mientras sus manos seguían el recorrido por el cuerpo de Hermione. Su espalda, su cintura, su cadera, sus nalgas, su muslo exterior… su muslo interior, Hermione separó ligeramente las piernas con timidez, por instinto, y Víktor fue invitado a explorar. Un remordimiento la estremeció cuando él tocó fugazmente por encima de la tela. Subió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y fue aprisionada contra el borde de la piscina. Víktor ahora respiraba bruscamente, su pecho subía y bajaba y él presionaba su pelvis contra su cuerpo. Hermione ya no razonaba, su cabello caía sobre su cara y sus manos sólo acariciaban lo que podían del cuello del chico._

_Uno, dos, tres dedos. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gemido, el cual volvió loco a Víktor. Tiró del sujetador de Hermione y acarició su pecho con delicadeza y fiereza a la vez, Hermione tiró de la única prenda de Víktor con los pies, luego, las prendas quedaron flotando._

_Ella no podía más, sentía su cabeza palpitar. Y Víktor también, ambos estaban eufóricos, extasiados, excitados… El chico llevó la mano a la costura de la braga de Hermione y tiró de ella, Hermione hizo una pierna atrás y pudieron deshacerse de ella. Luego, como era de esperarse, Víktor se introdujo en ella delicadamente, sin soltarla ni dejar de besarla. Hermione ahogó un grito y enterró las uñas en la espalda de Víktor. _

_A pesar de la apariencia ruda del búlgaro, ella nunca pensó que él podría ser tan… suave. Sí, sabía que dolería. Pero era un dolor muy diferente a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes. Era una mezcla entre el dolor y el sentimiento más bonito que alguien podría albergar._

_Ambos se movieron frenéticamente, al compás de sus respiraciones. Luego disminuyeron el ritmo y lograron llegar, juntos como debía ser, al más efímero punto de placer._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando terminó de llorar, las estrellas ya decoraban la creciente oscuridad del cielo.

De seguro sus ojos estarían hinchados y su nariz tan roja como la de un payaso; y sin duda Ginny la bombardearía con preguntas que ella no estaba segura de poder responder.

¿No era irónico? Pensó con amargura. Ella era la bruja más inteligente de todo el colegio. ¿Cómo no podía ser capaz de responder una sola simple pregunta?

Es que el amor es un tema tan complicado.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y trató de controlar su respiración. Pero no logró conseguir nada. La tristeza la embargaba de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Era un sentimiento horrible, y a la vez muy familiar.

Y en ese momento, no había bruja sobre la tierra que pudiera ser capaz de comprenderla. Después de todo… ¿Cómo poder olvidar al primer amor de tu vida?


End file.
